Camping Days
by Niar-Muse
Summary: Ren and Nora are going camping, watch the stars and make s'mores, watching out for Bigfoot as the night goes on. Fluff.


Ren took a deep breath of the piney forest air and sighed, adjusting the heavy backpack he wore and glancing ahead at the hyperactive ginger that had dragged him out of bed and into the middle of nowhere.

Nora.

She wore her usual attire, although now there was a ridiculously leafed hat on her head, binoculars hung off her neck as she rambled on about finding Bigfoot. Ren personally did not believe in Bigfoot, but he secretly enjoyed Nora's antics and played along for her.

"So I was thinking, what if we get split up? Can you imitate a sloth?" Nora asked, practically bouncing off the trees at this point as Ren continued to walk forewords towards their camp site.

"Nora." He simply said as she stopped, looking just over his shoulder.

"Yes Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." He sighed again as Nora's smile only grew.

"That makes it perfect!" She cheered, bouncing off ahead and continuing in a light skip. A smile finding its way onto the black haired boy's face as he watched his childhood friend, he was starting to enjoy being out in the forest.

* * *

Their campsite had been set up and a fire now roared in the center of the camp, Ren tending to the flames as Nora gathered more than enough sticks and logs to last them for the night. Much to Ren's assumption, Nora had only packed one tent and sleeping bag, meaning they'd have to share once they went to bed. He didn't mind, just as long as Nora let him sleep, an act she was courteous about until she had deemed it time for him to wake up.

The sun was beginning to dip beneath the horizon when Nora came hopping back to camp, arms weighed down with logs, dead leaves, sticks and the occasional pinecone.

The fire was well stocked and the sun had gone down, the moon rising over the horizon into the veil of twinkling stars. The air was much cleaner than the city and the noise of night life was calming even as Nora was roasting marshmallows over the fire, setting a few on fire only to blow them out seconds later.

A definite snap of a twig in the surrounding forest caused both teenager's heads to snap up and in the direction of the noise, the smile on Nora's face becoming creepy as she whispered in a sing song voice.

"And the prey moves into the hunter's trap…"

"I'm sure it was nothing Nora, just a fox hunting for food." Ren sighed, hoping she bought into it, it was too late to be chasing after his best friend through a dark and unforgiving forest. Relief came when Nora finally pried her eyes away from the dark forest and back to the fire.

"I guess you're right, I mean, Bigfoot's probably sleeping since its so late!"

Ren replied with a small smile, tossing a log onto the fire and watching the flames lick at the dry wood, leaving charred black scars across the surface.

* * *

The two sat there for a while until the fire wood had been diminished and the fire itself had died down, by then it was well into the night and the broken moon hung high over head, the stars twinkling as a chilly breeze ghosted through the forest.

Seeing it high time the two of them got to bed, Ren poured a bucket of water over the fire, effectively dousing the flames as they hissed and smoldered. Nora had raced into the tent, curling up in the sleeping bag as close as she could to the entrance, still convinced that Bigfoot was somewhere out there still.

Ren climbed over her and settled into his own half of the sleeping bag, falling asleep almost instantly as Nora remained wide awake, eyes peering through the darkness as the moon's light fell to the ground silently.

"Rennnnn…. Reeeeeennnnn." Nora whispered urgently, shaking the said boy's shoulder as he grunted and peaked open his eyes, already cranky and the sun hadn't risen.

"What?" Ren asked, at least he thought he asked, it was too early for him to be talking, however two things registered in his mind the moment he asked that question, an absence of aura outside their tent, and the shifts of feet and the labored breath of something large.

"He's here." Nora whispered, peaking out the tent entrance, only to have Ren grab her shoulder and yank her back inside, realizing what exactly was outside and that Nora hadn't brought Magnhild. Luckily, Ren had managed to slip Storm Flower up his sleeves before they left, just as a precaution though.

Now with his weapons in hand, Ren slowly peaked out the tent, Nora's head following in suit as the dawn rose, casting a pale blue light over the forest. He was only able to make out a dark humanoid figure before it stared straight at him and vanished.

"I told you he was real!" Nora proclaimed, a wide smile on her face as Ren rolled his eyes, shook his head and retired Storm Flower back up his sleeves.

"Come on. I'll make pancakes."

* * *

**Short short short one shot, agh, just a small treat for you guys out there while stuff is being arranged and packed up here at the residence I live in. Based off a prompt found on Tumblr. **


End file.
